


Wickedness in the Heavenly Places

by queenofthelab23



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Smut Week, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Why Did I Write This?, he's not that gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthelab23/pseuds/queenofthelab23
Summary: Simon is obedient, he is loyal and trustworthy. He also desperately wants what Negan has in the form of the dangerous, smoking flame that is his newest fling and second best Saviour, Haley. When they lose someone valuable in their ranks, all out war breaks between Haley and Simon as both deny the sexual attraction they have at the fear of repercussions from the man with the barbed wire bat.She's a woman who will cut your throat and make soup from your blood but she when she finally confesses to Negan about her deepest, darkest desires, will he relent to her needs and let her taste what she really shouldn't be tasting? Will he ever be able to set aside his rabid need for control in order to keep the peace between her and Simon?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my super porn-ful entry for Negan Smut week 2017. Monday was my 27th Birthday so this is also my own birthday present to me. I'm having the best time ever reading everyone's entries. Shout-outs to Tumblr user whatkeepsmebreathing for pushing me to go with an OC rather than an established character.
> 
> There is a bit of a plot here (because I can't stop myself) and a character death that isn't canon to the TV show at all, so don't worry - no spoilers here. This is a Negan Smut Week entry based on the Tuesday prompts (kind of loosely but oh well).
> 
> **Warnings for D/s dynamics between three people, gratuitous use of the word 'fuck' to rival Wolf of Wall Street and not-so-nice Negan. Oh and there's sex. Duh.**

 

"I forgot what it's like to feel young," Negan would muse softly, feet up on his desk as they always were. It was the little things she noticed; a hollowness of his eyes at the loss in their ranks, a sense of the edge of a cliff eroding beneath their feet, sparks of madness that seemed to pervade when they had first lost _her._ The death had hit him harder than a whole company of Saviours before her, a giant hole Haley had tried to plug up on her own and failed. They had been fucking for weeks now, a strange kind of silent agreement – it was just sex, nothing more and nothing less – and still she couldn’t read him like Arat used to.

“Just when I think I’m more patient, more understanding of your failures, you cut the fucking knees out from under me and I just…” Negan chuckled mirthlessly. “I just can’t wait to feel young again. Your mouths keep making me promises I can’t cash.”

“It’s not as straightforward as we thought,” she said, trying to stop the roll of her eyes at Negan’s dramatic villainous exposition. “Her body was dumped at the front gates in the middle of the night, half-eaten, torn apart like a bear had got at her,” his eyes pierced hers sharply but she wasn’t scared to deliver the blunt truths. “It could have been any of them. Simon stationed Arat at an outpost that all of the colonies know about, that all of them use-”

“You’re saying it’s my fault?” Simon snapped as he stood beside her in front of Negan’s desk. “Fucking women. If you had done your goddamn job, I wouldn’t have had to fucking send her out there, bottom fucking line.”

“Hey!” Negan warned, suddenly wild and angrier than she’d seen him. “You watch your fucking language…” His nostrils flared dangerously, pounding his fist on his own desk just once before the anger seemed to melt away into nothing. Haley was used to them, Negan’s snapping moods – they melted as soon as they bubbled up. “It’s not anyone’s fault that she’s dead but the sorry dickless, cuntless motherfucker who fucking killed her. No, no, no we aren’t going that way, no more blame games.”

Simon ruffled his feathers and grunted. Haley wanted Arat’s killers as dead as Negan did, as Simon did, but she wasn’t willing to lose more Saviours in the process of it and Negan, it seemed, didn’t want to either.

“If you round them all up, they’re just gonna close ranks. It’ll be the whole ‘I’m Spartacus’ shit, every single colony,” she replied calmly. “If you want to find out what happened, we have to be more careful. Take them down from the inside, get them fighting, get the weaker members to crumble and give up the details so you can dole out your justice accordingly, sir.”

“It’s not gonna work,” Simon grumbled predictably, flexing his arms as they crossed over his chest. “Maybe a few of them have weaker members but the Alexandrians? They’re never gonna tell us shit, they’re too loyal and don’t give a fuck about intimidation. Just wipe the leaders and all of Alexandria out so we just keep the scared little shits.”

“Oh, well, that’s a genius move, well done,” Haley said sarcastically, unable to keep from arguing with him even for a moment. “Kill the lot of them, then we’ll have to go on our own supply runs in the towns and cities cos there won’t be enough to get what people here need. You can’t just take out an entire colony and not expect consequences for us as well.”

Simon’s jaw ticked as he swallowed, turning to look at her. “You scared of a few Biters, sweetheart? Don’t wanna get your hands dirty out in the field, earn your fucking keep?”

Haley stepped forward into his personal space, eyes locked and hungry as her chest heaved. “I think you’re the one who’s stood on his parapet too long, giving orders and letting his men die in droves. You remember when Rick’s people took out your B-Team with an RPG, don’t you?”

“Yeah and look at that asshole now, cowering at our feet,” his thin lips twisted into a smirk, hands settled on his hips. “Why fix something that isn’t broken? Just round ‘em up, knock the big ones down and watch the rest fall back into line again.”

A chuckle broke them up, a chuckle that turned into raucous laughter filling his office and echoing off the walls. Negan was lounging with his hands behind his head, leaning back as far as his chair would go, just… watching them. Haley frowned and so did Simon.  

“Ah, don’t let me stop you two,” he jested, still peppering his words with laughter. “It’s like watching Dumb and Dumber again, I fucking loved that movie.” He groaned as he just got blank stares in return. “Alright, let’s do the dance from the fucking top – am I the only asshole around here who has a brain that’s working still?” He glanced between Haley and Simon, getting nothing but blank stares from both in return. “They killed Arat for a _reason_ , morons, they targeted her specifically. They know us too well now, they’ve seen us interact. They know who the favourites are, who hates who, who wants to _screw_ who. They killed her to send us a message in neon fucking lettering.”

Shock filled her for a moment before the vile taste of pure rage stung at the back of her bloodthirsty throat. “Arat wasn’t weak, she wasn’t dumb or trusted any of them. They killed her _because_ she was strong. It didn’t matter that they only killed one of us, it matters that it was _her_ and they knew that we’d do this,” she said, turning to Simon. “That we’d lose our shit because they got to one of the best. The best.”

“Give the girl a round of applause!” Negan exclaimed, slapping his hands together loudly. “And it fucking worked, didn’t it? They’ve been borrowing pages from our book cos it sounds like something I’d do. What you two fuckwits are doing now is playing into their hands by going for each other’s throats.”

Simon looked Haley up and down swiftly, veins popping in his arms before he turned back to the boss. “So, we’re meant to do nothing?” he spat as she saw it filter through his brain. “No retaliation just to show them all that we didn’t give a fuck about one person?”

“Fuck no, there’s no way I’m letting it go. I want them all dead,” she replied, as seething in putrid anger as Simon was. “It was fucking cold-blooded murder! She was better than that, Arat deserved a better death than being dumped in pieces at your front door!”

Nobody said anything. Haley daren’t speak again, lest she grab Lucille and take her own revenge with shaking hands. She wanted to rip open the throats of all those pussies and bathe in their blood, but she couldn’t. Negan was the boss, his rule, his land, his law. She wouldn’t have taken that power from him in a million years, but God, how she longed to get an eye for an eye, then another eye as interest. Her thirst often went unsated; they never saw her viciousness coming and Arat was the same, a warrior made for a General like him.

“Well fuck,” Negan groaned audibly as he rose from the chair. “You’re really pissed off now, aren’t you, doll?” he swept the dark, smoky tendrils of her hair from her face, looking into her angry eyes. His lips twitched into a smile. “Oh yeah. I see that look. You’re not gonna be happy until you get twenty pounds of flesh in exchange for ten.”

Haley glanced at Simon, who breathed heavily beside her too. Both men were far too alike but where Negan was cold, calculated madness, Simon was fierce, burning loyalty to it. She was stuck in the middle, inevitably drifting towards Negan because the man always got what he wanted and Simon was too much of his soldier to say no.

“She’s never happy,” Simon muttered angrily, flickering his gaze over her body as Negan stood to her side.

“I can fix that,” Negan growled into her ear, his finger trailing indiscreetly down her bare forearm, Haley’s skin blistering into goose bumps. “Simon, do fuck the fuck off so I can screw her head on straight again.”

A second changed it. The dynamic broken instantly when he hesitated.

Simon and Haley fought; they slung insults and argued because they couldn’t do anything but let the tension out that way. He had always relented to Negan’s commands instantly but then, oh God, just for a second, he hesitated and she saw it – pure, unfettered lust and jealousy passing like a spike from him into her. His eyes stormed hers, fist clenched before he let it go at the sight of his boss. Of her boss.

The moment passed, as all moments pass, and Haley smirked to herself at having gained something back. Simon stalked from the room with his head high and fingers on the knife at his belt.

“Well now you’ve gone and done it,” she muttered as the door closed with his second-in-command on the other side. “Took a lot to break that man from following your orders.”

“I know, I know,” Negan said, pulling the open plaid shirt from her shoulders and dumping it on the ground unceremoniously. “He wants to stick his dick in you so bad that he’s even questioning me now,” his fingers grazed her stomach as he pulled her tank top up and off. “You must have some grade A pussy, doll.”

“You know I do, _sir_ ,” she grinned and pushed off his leather jacket, her mind free of the tension a moment before. “And it’s only yours, I promised you that at the beginning.”

Negan growled as he dipped his head and grazed his teeth over her breasts, encased in a ratty old bra that he insisted was like the finest of lingerie. “And I am ever-so fucking thankful for it. Otherwise I’d never have the pleasure of fucking you when you come. It’s like Mardi Gras, your tight little pussy.”

Haley ran her fingers through his hair, biting her lip as he pulled her breasts out from dull fabric and sucked on the exposed flesh, tongue and teeth lathing. His hands became more and more desperate to touch her the more she moaned in response. “If it’s Mardi Gras, where’s my fucking beads?”

His laughter rumbled and he lifted her just enough for her to sit on his desk, her fingers going behind her back to unclasp the fasteners. “I’ll give you a pearl necklace, how about that?” he grinned lasciviously, her mouth turning to water at the idea. “Fuck me, I think you get hotter every time I fuck you. Simon’s a fucking idiot.”

“Thank you,” she let her tongue play at her lips, reaching up to untangle her hair from the hairband it was pulled through. Her long, thick locks fell in dark wisps over her back and chest like she knew he liked. Negan would wind it around his hand as he fucked her from behind, he would tug it aside and suck on her neck, bury his face when he came inside her. “He shouldn’t have let you get to me first if he’s so desperate to screw me. It’s his loss.”

“He’s too loyal,” Negan said, gesturing for her to lie back on his desk. Haley complied eagerly, lifting her hips as he peeled off her pants and panties in one go after pulling off her heavy boots. She was so wet already, worked up from the argument, from Negan and his teasing and Simon’s hot glance. “Still. Look at you…” his voice had turned dark as he pulled her pale thighs open, mouth thin. “You’re fucking soaked, doll, I can taste you from here…”

“Just for you,” she muttered and placed her bare foot on his chest.

Lips grazed her ankle as he looked at her nakedness, his face unreadable. “It’s not, is it?” he muttered softly. “You want him to fuck you too.”

Her heart thumped in nerves for the first time when she looked up at her boss’s clothed form, sacred that he’d see something she wanted to keep secret. “What are you talking about?”

“You do!” he exclaimed eagerly, eyes lighting up. “Wow, baby girl, you have a greedy little cunt here. Is that what you want?” Negan asked, kissing quickly down the inside of her leg until he got to her sensitive wetness. “You want Simon to fuck you like I fuck you?”

A tongue licked a flat line over her clit and she cried out, his arm pushing her knee to her chest until she burned. “It’s not like that…”

Fingers spread her pussy open almost lazily. “This is saying different. It’s a lie detector, doll. Come on, be honest with Uncle Negan,” he winked up at her, his eyes blown and black. “You want him to do what? Fuck you up against a wall? Oooh! How about you ride his face until you come all over that fucking moustache? I’d pay to see that action. I once knew a guy who got off on a girl rubbing her clit on his beard until she gushed.”

“No, no, I don’t want Simon to do anything,” Haley groaned as he slapped her hand away when she tried to sneak it down to her aching cunt, Negan refusing to touch her. “You… don’t share anyway.”

His eyes lit up in realisation. “Oh, oh, oh I got you now, baby,” he sunk two thick fingers into her soaking cunt and she cried out again at the sudden feeling. “You want us both, don’t you? A little three-way orgy action? Fulfil a few fantasies?” He angled his fingers up to hit her g-spot, apparently enjoying himself immensely when she called out his name. “You know, if you admit what they are I might fucking agree to them. I am nothing if not a kind and rewarding man.”

Haley writhed as he fucked her with his fingers, stretching her as he added another, until it burned. “Fuck, fuck,” she said through gritted teeth, panting as he went back to licking and sucking on her clit, bringing her to the brink before pulling away completely, leaving her bereft. “NEGAN!” she growled angrily, her orgasm dissipating before it had begun.

The bastard had the gall to laugh as he licked his fingers clean with care. He looked down at her as he unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock, it looking red and hard as a fucking rock. “You tell me what you want and I’ll fuck you so hard into this table that your ass is gonna have wood grain imprinted on it.” He stroked himself lazily, keeping his eyes locked on hers. “Come on, sweetheart, I got five wives I can go fuck, but I’d still rather screw you.”

Swallowing through her dry throat, Haley pushed herself up on her elbows, conceding that he wasn’t going to kill her for her fantasies. “When he looks at me, it’s the same way you look at me. Like he wants to own all of me because nobody else ever will. Only you get that,” she licked her lips, resisting the urge to touch herself. “I want that. I want you to share my body like that. Spit roast me, fuck my mouth and fill me up. No single person could ever do it, not really, but two?” She groaned audibly, getting hornier at her own words. “That’s what I want. Two big, dangerous men trying to break me with their cocks.”

He was silent for a moment, silent and still and deadly. “Fucking fuckedy fuck. I hope his dick’s big enough to make you happy, darlin, and that he can keep his mouth shut too.” He yanked her legs hard, bringing her ass to the edge of his desk. “Cos otherwise, I’ll have to kill him and I would really hate to do that.”

Haley cried out as he entered her without warning and fucked wood grain into her ass. 

***

It wasn’t a plan, as such.

Negan hadn’t said another word on the subject for a week and hadn’t fucked Haley since then either. A lesser woman would have been worried that the whole thing had put him off the idea but when he had fucked her on his desk, then up against wall and once more with his cock in her mouth while they were in his shower, he had given a constant stream of what he imagined it would be like. All the ways it could go, every position, every way his mind concocted. No, Negan wasn’t avoiding her touch because he was angry, he was making it better.

It was fucking working too. Ever since that argument, Simon would find any excuse to pick a fight, get in her face about petty shit and give her that same look. Both men together were making her fucking frustrated, causing more arguments and more frustration.

She had snapped at another meeting, Negan himself presiding over them like Judge fucking Judy. “I am not doing a run just for us to get fucked over, you utter fucktard,” she seethed at Simon, her heart thumping. “That strip mall is fucking swarming, and you give me the two morons who are still wet behind the ears?! They can’t even shoot straight!”

“Here you go again, Daddy’s precious little Princess doesn’t want to get her hands dirty!” Simon bit back, incensed. “This is what you got to do now, everyone’s picking up the slack and so are you!”

“So, this is your plan? Starve out the colonies, take all of their supply away so they have to come begging us?” Haley stretched her arms out wide, exaggerating with wild eyes. “I don’t fucking see them begging yet, Simon! You got another good idea or is your hairline receding too fast for you to hear it?” 

He roared and lunged at her then, shoving her hard against the wall until the air was knocked out of her lungs, his body pressed into hers, his hand at her throat in an instant. Haley felt him then, his dick hard as steel under his pants, those eyes matching Negan’s in their sudden darkness. She was wet in an instant when his line of sight dipped down her gaping over-worn shirt.

“Enough!” Negan thundered, swinging Lucille. Another moment and his voice was kind and calm. “This has gone on for too fucking long to be funny anymore.” Haley put her hand on Simon’s wrist where he still held her throat; not pressing, just a threat of power, of dominance. Lucille was suddenly between their faces, her barbs sparklingly clean. “You two are driving me fucking insane and I have had enough…”

Simon’s stormy eyes were fixated on hers, not even giving Negan a glance, not withering at the weapon between their bodies. “She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut, Negan.”

“You should know by now she can’t,” he replied calmly. “Let her throat go, Simon, she’s one of us.”

His fingers flexed around her tender flesh but he complied, backing away from her. “Fucking spoilt brat,” he muttered, licking his lip briefly as he did.

Haley glanced across at Negan, sagging against the wall. There was desire, lust, an unsated need in his face – Negan hadn’t had enough of their bickering, he had had enough of their flirting.

“You need to make that last crack up to him, Haley,” Negan growled, lowering Lucille back down. “And to me. I’ve fucking had enough of both of you two, eye fucking each other and getting into it every five fucking minutes – you two need to screw and get it out of your systems so I get my MVPs back in the game...” he pinched the bridge of his nose dramatically, winking at her. “Get on your knees, show him what that pretty little motor mouth can do,” he said to her with an eerie calmness. “And you,” he turned to Simon threateningly. “You better give her something to choke on before I change my mind and kill both of you for wasting time.”

In an instant, she dropped to her knees eagerly, immediately reaching for Simon’s pants in a desperate need to get her mouth around him. She could still see the frustration and vestiges of anger pulsing in Simon’s wiry arms, his deep frown set with confusion.

“You heard the man,” she said, reaching inside and pulling his cock out. Her eyes bugged slightly as he mindlessly helped her, tugging his pants down enough to reveal his hard dick. If anything, he was slightly thicker than Negan and it made her mouth and pussy water in response. She had been thinking about this for _days_. Vaguely, she heard Lucille clattering to the desk behind her boss.

“Fuck,” Simon groaned as she took him into her mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he surged forwards instinctively and she gagged on him. It was a weird sort of control, seeing this incredibly powerful soldier look his shit at one drag of her tongue over his cock.

Negan had perched himself on the edge of his desk, watching intently as her eyes watered, Simon shallowly fucking her face. “What do you think, doll? Is he gonna last long? Simon’s been wanting a piece of you for weeks now.”

She gave Simon a hard suck before releasing his cock with a wet pop from her overstretched lips. “He’s not getting a clear picture, is he? Still hesitating to take what’s yours, even when it’s on a silver platter...” she said, pulling off her navy-blue t-shirt. “Maybe you should clue the moron in before he runs scared cos he touched your piece of candy.” 

Negan barked in laughter as she went back to Simon’s cock, taking him deep into her throat again as he moaned in uncontrolled response.

“Do I have to spell this out?” He said carefully to his next in command. “I am willing to share this beautiful woman on the condition that this story never leaves the fucking room and that if it does, neither of you will be getting out alive.” Negan stood, palming himself through his pants at the sight of her on her knees with a dick in her mouth. “Haley’s got a filthy mind and a very eager pussy. You want us both, don’t you, doll? Told me herself the last time you two were in here arguing. Isn’t that right, darlin?”

Negan yanked her hair until she released Simon’s cock again. “Fuck yes. Both of you.”

“Good girl,” he said, letting her unzip his pants too. “And he’s gonna fuck you wherever you want him to. And who says I’m not a nice guy?”

Simon watched as she pulled Negan’s dick into her mouth now, her hand pumping Simon’s in time to her bobbing mouth. “Fuck did I do to deserve this?” Simon asked, pulling his own shirt off.

“Just shut the fuck up and let her have her fun,” Negan growled, thrusting into her wide-open mouth. “She’s earned that much, going on your suicide missions.”

Haley smirked before switching round, looking up into Simon’s eyes. She knew already from expeditions out that he was ripped, muscular and fit more than Negan was but Negan didn’t need physicality to be intimidating – not when there was that lingering insanity that drew her in further. An eager, quick tongue flattened out as she took Simon deeper into her throat, her nose nearly grazing his hair, her eyes burning.

“Shit!” Simon growled as she sucked him hard. “Fucking horny little bitch, aren’t you?”

She pulled off with a smack and gasped for air, both men reaching down and pulling her up by her arms, scrabbling to get her as naked as the day she was born. Simon was the one with the darkest gaze, looking at her rounded little ass and her soft breasts, groping her all over as her skin was revealed layer by layer.

“Bed?” she asked Negan, knowing he had something suitable stashed away, a place she was rarely taken. Haley considered this a special fucking occasion.

Wordlessly, Negan tugged her out of Simon’s groping hands and towards his adjoining bedroom in a hurry. He never had much patience when it came to getting his dick in her but the eagerness he had displayed in ripping clothes from his body belied anything that she’d seen before. In a second, he was devouring her mouth and her neck as they stood in front of the large bed.

Haley’s pale eyes fixed on Simon watching them from the doorway, the man having shucked his own heavy pants and boots off. He was just watching their boss’s fingers pulling roughly at her tits, smacking her ass and sucking a bruise into her shoulder.

“Don’t be rude,” she warned Simon, her voice needy, running out of patience. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Negan growled from her neck. “Get the fuck inside and eat her out,” he implored, pulling away from Haley to lay her on the bed. “I wanna know what you think she tastes like.”

“I was just admiring the view,” Simon replied, kneeling and immediately diving between her thighs to get his tongue inside her. “Jesus,” he said, tongue licking his lips. “Always this wet?”

“No,” Haley replied, pushing his head back down to her pussy greedily. “Only lately.”

Negan pulled her arms up roughly and locked his hands around her slim, scarred wrists. Haley hesitated only briefly at the touch before he bent over and kissed her lips in a soothing way before the dark places took her back. “Shh. Just enjoy yourself, Hales, we got you,” he whispered into her lips.

It was a wordless comfort that put her at ease. The anger she had felt for a long time dissipated into nothing at his touch and Simon’s appeared to be no different. He watched her face for a moment before going back and eating her out like he was a man dying of thirst and her cunt the source of all life’s water supply, lapping and groaning on her tender flesh. She writhed and struggled against Negan’s light hold, crying out when Simon’s teeth scraped at her clit threateningly, her eyes wide open when he teased her with a single blunt finger. Her legs burned deliciously at being held apart in the air.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cursed, bucking up into his hand and mouth. It wasn’t enough, she wanted more, she wanted all his fucking hand if that was what it took to come. “Simon!” she cried out as he sucked on her clit with menace.

“Good girl, baby, scream for him, he making you feel good?” Negan said, shifting his hips so his cock slid across her cheek, moving so he was humping her face to relieve his pressure. “Fucking fuck. What does she taste like, Simon?”

Her legs still pulled apart, Simon managed to rip himself away from between her thighs and grinned, his face wet all the way over his stupid fucking handlebar moustache. “Like fucking strawberries, swear to Jesus. Sweetest pussy I ever had,” he said, licking his lips. “No wonder you kept her for yourself.” He rubbed her clit teasingly slow until she whimpered.

“I fucking knew I wasn’t crazy,” Negan grinned down at her, her lips and tongue trying to crawl around his cock. “See? Simon agrees with me. Strawberries ripe as the fucking earth.”

Haley could only pant in response, her body starting to seize from Simon’s tiny, small rubs to her clit, her skin burning, cunt fluttering for something solid to grip like a vice. They were going to drive her insane if she didn’t get a cock in her soon, something hard and thick, pounding her anger out of her.

“Please,” she growled through gritting teeth, the touches getting far too light as her arms struggled from Negan’s grip. “Fuck. Me.”

Simon licked his lips of her and pulled away from her pussy entirely. “What you think?” he asked of Negan.

In response, her boss yanked her body further up the bed by her wrists, the sheets rucking beneath her ass. “Spit roast is what she wanted. I think she’s earned a good fucking.”

As soon as he dropped her wrists, she was scrambling to get on all fours, arching her back with her ass in the air, knees spread. Haley felt rough hands pull her cheeks apart, fingers soft and probing. “Wish I could take a fucking picture of you right now,” he said, a grin in his voice. “You’re too hot to forget.”

Frustrated, she looked over her shoulder at him while Negan kneeled on the bed in front of her. “You’ve got three seconds to stick it in me or I’m cutting it off.”

Simon whistled low at the threat and took himself in his hand, pressing the head of his dick around her soaked entrance. “Jesus, Haley,” he growled as he pressed inside her.

Her head dropped back into position on Negan’s lap as Simon eased his hard-as-marble cock into her slowly, letting her body adjust. Hands scrabbled to find Negan’s arm when she laid her head across his lap, hair wild and fanned out like curling smoke across off-white sheets.

Negan looked down at her face as Simon entered her, letting her nails sink and claw at his arm. She was in utter fucking ecstasy, her cunt stretched and getting filled. Simon pulled out just as slowly, his own grunt audible as he fucked back into her body in earnest need.

“Fuck!” she wailed as he began thrusting into her in a steady rhythm, gaining a sense of what she liked, what she needed quickly. “More.”

“Greedy girl,” Negan rumbled in response, tapping her lips with his cock. “Suck my cock, wanna feel you moan for us.”

Haley gasped as he yanked at her hair, waiting for her to open her mouth up before thrusting shallowly inside once again. She was grateful for that kindness, letting her get her head straight before finding a position that felt fucking _incredible._ Simon fucked her harder, the sounds wet and filthy as his balls smacked heavily against her. Negan tugged on her hair how she liked, how he knew she liked as he fucked up into her tight mouth. She knew he could feel every moan that Simon dragged out of her body.

They fucked her in tandem, Simon quickly gaining depth and speed as her body keened for more and more of his big cock, ramrodding her into Negan’s cock. She had to pant for breath a few times, letting her palm take over. “Fuck me, fuck me harder, harder!” she demanded of Simon.

“Smack her ass,” Negan ordered, grabbing her head again and thrusting back into her tight mouth. “She likes it.”

Ever obedient, Simon pulled his hand back and gave her cheek a sharp, swift slap. Haley’s cunt clamped hard around his dick and her throat tightened, both men groaning in appreciation.

“That was fucking amazing,” Simon growled and doubled his efforts, pounding her and smacking her ass until it was red and rippled, her body clenching every time. “Fuck, fuck!”

“Don’t you fucking dare come inside her,” Negan thundered, angry at the hitch she could hear in Simon’s voice. “I will fuck your fucking face up!”

Haley was lost in sensations of two cocks filling her, stretching her. She was theirs, their little toy to please and be pleased by in return. Her pussy gushed as Negan stroked a finger from the base of her spine to the top of her neck, making her arch her back.

Her body seized and clenched all at once as Simon pistoned harder, his fingers frantically rubbing to get her to give it up for him, to come harder and longer. Haley screamed around Negan’s cock as she came, her pussy gushing sweetly around the thick cock inside it.

He gave out, pulling out and frantically painting her reddened ass with his come, watching it drip slightly over her curves.

“Jesus shitting H Christ!” Negan roared as Haley sucked on him hard, vicious in her need to taste him. He came with a shout down her throat, tasting salty and bitter but to her it was the sweetest of ambrosia.

Haley and Negan sagged onto the bed, spent as she lazily lapped up the last drops of his come from her overstretched lips. Simon was leaning against the post of the bed as he looked at Haley, who was on her side with that stretched, soaking cunt and bright red ass on show for his viewing pleasure.

The hand in her hair stroke her softly back down to the ground from the aftershocks that rocked her body, her eyes peering up at Negan from his lap. This was the only time he showed affection, after he was rough with her; he would stroke her hair and rub her back and eat her out lovingly until she came again. Having Simon there, though, it felt strange being watched in such a weirdly intimate moment and she shied away from Negan’s touch, not willing to show that weakness to someone so new yet.

Not a man to miss a beat, he grunted up, “Where’s your fucking manners, Simon?” the man growled. “Go run the lady a fucking bath and get her some water to drink!” He ordered again, gesturing to the door on the right that led to his private bathroom. “She’s not your fucking whore!”

It took another hesitant moment but his General complied, eyes lingering on Haley’s naked body once more.

When the bathroom door clicked close, she felt like she could breathe again and settled her head back in Negan’s lap. He resumed those intimate, soft touches, and ran a rough fingertip over her lips.

“Was that what you wanted?” he asked curiously, and she thought maybe he was worried himself.

“It was good,” she said, licking her lip and looking up at him. “It was great, actually, but… I’m not sure if it’s worth doing again.”

“And why’s that?” Negan asked, lifting her so she sat ensconced in his lap.

Haley sagged against his chest, trying to find the right words. “Because Simon’s your man, through and through, he’s too restrained when you’re here to really go for what he wants and won’t ever fuck me without you here, even with your permission. Besides,” she kissed his jaw. “Nobody fucks me like you do, Negan.”

Grinning manically, his large, rough hand cupped her jaw and turned her head to look at him. “Damn fucking straight. You are _mine_ , darlin’. Body and soul.”

He kissed the life from her lungs. His fingers slid back into her warm, wet cunt. Water ran, steam billowing.

Ear pressed to the door, Simon wrapped his hand around his hardening cock and listened when she scream Negan's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, rewind (fuck I'm old). 
> 
> Leave me a comment or a kudos below if you liked this little one-shot. Or come join me in enjoying Negan smut week 2017 over on [Tumblr](http://whenisaystop.tumblr.com/) and ask me whatever you like; I love writing Negan so fucking much, man, this was hard to keep to 5k.
> 
> Toodlepips.


End file.
